I Feel So
by Pyro Marmot
Summary: Two very unlikely people come together. And I'm not talking about D/G or D/H.


A/N: I'm rather proud of this fic, for it's the first of it's kind I believe. 

Well the pairing anyways. 

©2002 Box Car Racer for the song. © JK Rowling for the characters

PS- I revised it, the formatting went screwy.

**__**

I Feel So

By Pyro Marmot

__

Sometimes

I wish I was brave

I wish I was stronger

I wish I could feel no pain

I wish I was young 

I wish I was shy 

I wish I was honest

I wish I was you not I

~*~

She was lying there, staring at that silvery-blonde hair he was known for. He was asleep.He looked like an angel when he was asleep, opposed to the devil he was during the when awake. Insulting the Mudbl- no, Muggle Borns, teasing the Dream Team and just generallybeing a bastard. She pushed her mousy brown hair out of her eyes, and got up and dressed. She tossed him one last look before sneaking out of the boys dormitories to return to her own.

~*~

__

'Cause

I feel so mad

I feel so angry

I feel so callous

So lost, confused, just mad

I feel so cheap

So used, unfaithful

Let's start over

Let's start over

~*~

'Pansy?' She froze and turned around. 'Draco…I-I didn't know you were awake.' 'And again you run off on me.' He spat. She bowed her head. This had been the third time this week she left him in the middle of the night. 'Go take some galleons out of my wallet. It's proper that I pay my whore, no matter *how* bad she is in bed.' And with that, Draco promptly returned to sleep, as Pansy fought back tears. She walked over and grabbed a couple galleons, taking them with her to her dorm. She flopped on the bed and cast a silencing charm, and just sobbed the rest of the night.

~*~

__

Sometimes

I wish I was smart

I wish I made cures for 

How people are

I wish I had power

I wish I could lead

I wish I could change the world 

For you and me

~*~

'Longbottom! That potion is supposed to be clear, not a muddy brown. Ten points from Gryffindor.' Neville groaned and Hermione quickly came to his side. She added the ingredients necessary to change the potion back to it's rightful colour. 'Miss Granger, did I give you permission to help Mr. Longbottom?Five points from Gryffindor.' Snape snapped. 'No sir.' She replied, now knowing if she protested, then she would end up with a detention. Neville's demeanor dropped more, he was having a terrible day. First with Malfoy, at breakfast, then getting that Howler from Gram, now potions. 

'Miss Parkinson, how many times do I have to tell you that lacewigs go before the powdered bicorn in every potion?' Snape said. Pansy's head snapped up. She was just mindlessly putting her ingredients in, without reading the directions. Her potion, too had turned a muddy brown. 'Granger! Get over here and help Miss Parkinson.' Pansy looked over and saw Hermione trudge over. 'It's fine Hermione.' Pansy whispered softly. 'I can handle it.' Hermione couldn't believe her ears, there was no insult from Pansy, nor was there any sarcasm in her voice. She walked back to her table to finish her potion.

~*~

__

'Cause

I feel so mad

I feel so angry

I feel so callous

So lost, confused, just mad

I feel so cheap

So used, unfaithful

Let's start over 

Let's start over

~*~

'Longbottom, Parkinson, I wish to see you after class. The rest of you may go.' Snape stated, in a far worse mood then when class began. Neville collected his things and ignored the looks of pity from the Gryffindors and made his way to Snape's desk. Pansy just left her things on the table and walked up. 'You wanted to see us?' She asked. 'It has come to my attention that you two are the worst students in potions in the entire school. Why, even Fred and George Weasly could do better than you!' Snape exclaimed, but with no emotion in his voice. Neville kept his face expressionless, he was used to this kind of thing, but apparently Pansy wasn't. Her head was down, and it looked like she was fighting back tears. 'As you know,' Snape continued. 'this year you must get 70 or above on your N.E.W.T.S. , and right now, that is higher than both your averages combined. So,' Snape paused, looking a bit disgusted at the next thing he was going to say.'the Headmaster suggested that you two work together to help each other. Although,' he sneered, ' I don't really see how it's going to help.''I'll do it professor.' Neville said and Pansy nodded her head, and although she recovered a bit, she still didn't trust her voice. 'Very well. Meet in the library tonight at 8pm.'

~*~

__

'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, just mad

I feel so cheap

So used, unfaithful

Let's start over

Let's start over

~*~

Neville walked in the library at exactly 8. He was a bit nervous, being paired with a Slytherin, and especially Pansy, known to be extremely nasty. He looked around for her, and not seeing her, he sat down at the nearest table and started on his Potions essay. Pansy walked in about fifteen minutes later, and put her books down on the table. 

'Neville.' She said, although unsure of what to say. 'I-I wanted to say thank you for agreeing to this. And, I'm sorry for how I acted over the past seven years.' She sat down, and a faint pink blush spread over her cheeks. Neville looked up, and gave a lopsided smile. 'I accept your apology. Now, what are we supposed to do for our essay again?' Pansy just sat there, thinking. 'I think, it was on…er- all the uses for Unicorn's Horn.' 'Thanks.' And they sat together in silence. 

Later, when the library was closing, did they finally stop working and speak. There was an awkward silence as they walked out of the library. 'So,' Pansy began. 'Er-, How's life…in Gryffindor?''Fine. And in Slytherin?' 'Fine.' And they walked together in silence for a couple more minutes. 'You know, you don't have to act like I'm going to bite you. I'm much different now.' Pansy stated and she stopped walking. 'I know.' Neville said and turned around. 'You're much different.' And before either of them knew it, they started closing in to kiss. And before they knew it, they were.

~*~

__

I feel so mad

I feel so angry

I feel so callous

So lost, confused, just mad

I feel so cheap

So used, unfaithful

Let's start over

Let's start over

~*~

Like it? Please Review!

Hugs, 

Pyro Marmot


End file.
